


Right Behind the Rain

by HYPERFocused



Series: You're not doing fine, Oklahoma [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Filming, Gen, News Media, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And this morning<br/>Wednesday, April 19th 1995<br/>Oklahoma City was blasted;<br/>full force<br/>onto the map of the real world.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Behind the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> As some of you know, I lived in Oklahoma for fifteen years,(1/1986- 6/2001) including during the Murrah Federal Buildng bombing. I was about ten miles away, and like most people, I'll never forget it. I was lucky not to know anyone personally who died.
> 
> The following is something I wrote the morning it happened:: 4-19-95. Title from the musical "Oklahoma."

People laughed  
when I told them where I was moving.  
“Oklahoma! You mean like the musical?”  
“Is that a real place?”  
But lately  
things have changed.  
Oklahoma has transformed itself  
into the world.

Movie crews will shoot soon  
a blockbuster disaster film,  
Twister  
from the man who wrote Jurassic Park  
and the folks who brought you Speed.  
It could be an explosive hit,  
or it could be a bomb.

A local university  
well known for football players  
and gang rapists,  
(some of whom are one and the same)  
\---- and less known for its many merit scholars  
is previewing a musical, Jack,  
about America’s best known assassinated  
President and lover.  
If everything goes as planned  
the show will be Broadway bound.

And this morning  
Wednesday, April 19th 1995  
Oklahoma City was blasted;  
full force  
onto the map of the real world.  
The nation’s top news story.

Making us no different  
than Belfast or Beirut  
and shattering  
our rose colored glasses.

4-19-95


End file.
